Helping Those Who Need It
by xxBadWolf
Summary: First person POV (OC Copper) Copper is a young, twenty year old girl who accidentally got caught up in hunting two years ago. Even though that was a big change... she and the Winchesters are going to have to adjust to something- or SOMEONE- new.


So- I'm not exactly sure where to start here. The very beginning- thats way to far. The start of my life? Still, TMI. Even starting to tell you about the beginning of the last two years when my hellish life started... Well, I still think that's a bit far. So I guess I could try to sum that up for you? Maybe.

To start- the world was created. The universe too. I'm not even going to say how. I believe one way- you'll believe another. Then, some millions of years later I was born. I grew up in Texas, on a farm, with two parents who love me, and a sister. Fun. I always wanted to be a doctor- both of my parents were, though my dad worked for the army, so that helped me along. I pretty much know the entire field. The only reason I need college is because it's required. That's not a problem though. I've always been a smart kid.

Anyways, I mentioned something about some hellish life starting two years ago? (Sorry for being brisk about this, I am a nice person). Two years ago I was eighteen and I accidentally stumbled upon this 22 year old guy and his older brother. Then they start talking about monsters- yeah, believe me. I thought they were crazy too. The 'things that go bump in the night' were real. Sure. I'm totally not two heartbeats away from calling some mental hospital. But them some things... happened- I suppose I wasn't used to it (yet), and it all happened to fast. Something about a spirit haunting the farm that I had grown up on.

All I can really remember from that night was

1) Nearly dying

2) Guns and rock-salt

3) Blood

4) The two men who were about to change my life... probably forever.

So... Long story short, curiosity killed the cat, and, naturally, I went with them. Of course, they didn't like it. Not at first. They were- ARE- nice guys. They didn't want anyone to live the sort of life they did.

And I'm still here. I guess I've found a place to start.

My name is Skylar Anne Wright. People call me Copper, and...

Well, if you're reading this, you've probably had some experience with some supernatural thing you can't explain. Sorry sweetheart, but I'm one of the people who can explain it, but you're probably not going to like it. Sorry. I guess if you read this, it's one of the best ways to know what's out there, and it's the only way I can even remotely prepare you for what you're up against.

If, somehow, you're another hunter reading this- well... uh, sorry. I'm not going to say good for you.

You would also probably know of the two guys I'm hunting with- the Winchesters. You know- the tall one, and the even taller one. John's kids.

Most of you, I assume, probably are not hunters. Good for you! Stay that way. Please.

But even if you are or aren't- our job is to hunt down these creatures and keep y'all safe. If you need help, or notice anything- give me a call. Email, PM, text (if you have my number), or anything else, likeliness is- I'm going to get back to you on that.

Really.

I'll start actually writing some other time. Whenever the next hunt is. Maybe even in between that.

-((Hello people, It's great to be back on the site. Hmm :) fun! Anyways, like 'Copper' said, if you want me to put an OC of yours in the story, or use one of your ideas for a hunt, just go ahead and let me know! Both of the Winchesters are open for relationships... for now. *wink wink* But, if you are going to send me an idea, prompt, or character, have fun with it! Like an actual email. Copper WILL reply to it. Or Sam, or Dean. You'll never know.

EXAMPLE:

Hi Copper,

[Insert request for help, or question, or thing that might be supernatural that your character has noticed here]

- [Insert character name here]

Note: [describe character here so I don't get anything wrong]

But that's just a suggestion on how to put it. Contact me however you can. And I'm not kidding. Have fun with it. If you don't, I'll dismiss it as nothing (JK. Maybe). Even put it in the reviews- I'll see it! I'll respond to it. But I do have a plot... sort of. Grace and I are still working it out. See y'all next time!

- Love Hannah))-


End file.
